


The End Has No End

by allofspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Castiel isn’t being controlled by Naomi and the stake-out turns out to be a bust that time Dean suggested they go get burgers. (Also Samandriel survives).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Has No End

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for 8x10 I guess. The title is basically irrelevant I just had The Strokes song stuck in my head.

Of course, there was probably more they could be doing. Just because the warehouse hadn’t turned out to be the one they were looking for didn’t mean they could stop looking. They needed to find Samandriel, but they also needed to eat. Dean had missed his best friend. Having Cas in the car, and with nothing much else to do, the first thing that had come to Dean’s mind was the diner they’d past a few miles back. He had suggested it to Cas who simply smiled and agreed. It was a few hours later that found them in a bar, Dean laughing and Cas almost smiling. 

“I’ve missed you, Cas,” Dean said clapping his hand on Castiel’s shoulder and holding tight. His tone had become more serious than he meant it to, and his mind back-pedaled. “I’ve uh, missed this. Hanging out with you and stuff. Been a while,” Dean said, retracting his arm and busying himself with picking at the label on his beer. 

“I’ve missed you as well, Dean,” Cas said, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips that Dean really tried not to notice. He sort of liked that Cas got he meant the first part more than the second. But he coughed awkwardly still, suddenly feeling uncomfortable under Cas’ gaze that hadn’t moved.

Another hour later found Dean stumbling toward the impala and Castiel trying to grab him. Dean was laughing and finally let Cas guide an arm around his waist and put Dean’s arm around his shoulders for support. When they were closer to the car, Dean reached a hand out and Cas let him lean on the Impala instead. Dean leaned back onto the Impala, staring up at the sky. Cas was standing in front of him less than an arm’s length away. 

“You can not drive Dean, I can take you somewhere to sleep for the night. Where would you like to go?”

“Pffft, dude, seriously I’m not even that drunk,” Dean said, stumbling forward into Cas who steadied him again. Dean ended up with his face pressed into Cas’ neck. Cas was holding onto one of his wrists and Dean’s other hand was gripping the trenchcoat fabric tightly over one of Cas’ shoulder blades. 

Dean took a heavy breath. “Cas, don’t disappear again, okay? I can’t… I never know if you’re gonna come back, just stop!”

Castiel was surprised, unsure where the request had come from. “Okay, Dean,” he agreed. Castiel wanted to keep the promise; he never wanted to leave Dean’s side given the choice, but it had been necessary in the past, and he’d never really thought Dean was bothered by it. 

“You gotta promise, Cas,” Dean slurred. His breath was hot on Castiel’s neck and Cas would agree to anything for Dean. He didn’t think Dean would even remember this in the morning.

“I promise, Dean. No more disappearing,” Castiel said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“Good,” Dean murmured, and his lips brushed Cas’ neck and it made Cas shiver. 

Castiel zapped them to a motel and paid for the room with one of Dean’s cards. Dean was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

~*~

Castiel was pretty sure he’d been right that Dean didn’t remember what he’d said that night, but he didn’t intend to break his promise. The next night, they’d found Samandriel. Castiel healed him and Sam thought it would be a good idea to bring the extra angel along for a while, until they knew more about what they were dealing with. 

Only Dean and Sam slept in the motel rooms, while Castiel and Samandriel often sat in silence or talked outside. It was a more common custom to just fly elsewhere to converse, but Castiel simply told Samandriel he would not leave, and that was enough. 

It wasn’t until a week later that Castiel found himself completely alone with Dean again. Dean had offered to pick up dinner for everyone and bring it back to the motel they were staying in. Cas was surprised when he’d asked if he wanted to tag along, and Dean seemed pleased that yes in fact, he did. They’d spent the trip mostly in silence, but on the way home Dean had quietly said, “Thanks. For not disappearing,” and Castiel understood that Dean did remember. 

Samandriel soon went back to heaven, promising Castiel he would deliver news frequently. 

Sam and Dean took a case in a town only a little out of their way. They killed the monster, but a child died. Dean didn’t take it well and Castiel found him in a bar in town. He walked in, lifting Dean from the barstool and mostly carried Dean outside. He pushed Dean up against the Impala and forcefully he said, “You can’t save everyone, Dean,” and Dean had just stared back, not with the anger or self-hatred Cas expected. 

“I know,” Dean replied. That was when Dean’s mouth crashed against Castiel’s and a thousand things battled inside of Cas. A few moments of bliss before he regained his composure and softly pushed Dean back.

“You’re drunk,” Cas said strongly but quietly. 

“I’m not that bad, Cas. I know what I’m doing,” Dean whispered back breathily. Castiel could of course smell the alcohol on Dean’s breath, but he searched his eyes and saw determination. 

Cas didn’t know two words could ever make him crumble so easily, but “Cas, please,” left Dean’s lips and any resistance he had was gone. Their bodies pressed tightly together and hands gripped anything they could. Cas moved them both toward the back end of the Impala, unwilling to separate from Dean, but momentarily doing so to open the back door. Castiel pushed Dean onto the back seat and followed him in, sliding up Dean’s body and making Dean’s breath hitch. Castiel settled in between Dean’s open thighs and bent down to kiss Dean again. The rush of surprise had faded and Cas just hoped this wouldn’t ruin anything, because he was too far gone now to turn back. He’d finally had a taste of Dean and it was something he could never give up. He hoped Dean wouldn’t change his mind because Castiel didn’t think he’d be able to survive. 

They were kissing slowly and Dean’s hands were trying to push off Castiel’s coat. Cas, with a simple thought, made his trenchcoat and suit jacket appear on the floor of the car instead. Dean let out a breath that might have been a gasp or a laugh before he attacked Cas’ mouth more eagerly. Cas dipped his hips and pressed his groin against Dean’s. This was something he’d never done, only dreamed of doing and it was almost too much. Dean tipped his head back to let out a moan, and he bucked his hips upward to try and increase the friction. Cas set a rhythm, grinding down onto Dean who had one leg hitched onto Cas’ hip. Dean’s hands had untucked Cas’ dress shirt and were roaming all over the skin underneath. Castiel came with Dean biting on his lip, shuddering against Dean’s body. Dean moaned and breathed ‘Cas’ as he came soon after. 

Cas laid his head on Dean’s chest, listening to the thudding of Dean’s heart slow down. The rise and fall could have lulled him into an almost sleep, but the stickiness on his thigh started to bother him. 

“This is rather… uncomfortable,” Cas said seriously. He didn’t really want to move but he’d rather be in clean clothes.

Dean laughed quietly. “Well, good thing you’re an angel then. Go ahead and do your thing,” Dean said.

“Woah,” was the next thing Dean said. He had been expecting Cas to clean them up, not whisk them away to a motel room. Castiel had done both though. Dean was laying on his back on the bed and Cas was straddling his hips. They seemed to realize this at the same time and Cas went to move, suddenly embarrassed. Dean grabbed his wrist before Cas could lift himself away from Dean. Dean’s mouth was open, as if to say something, but then stopping himself. He looked away from Cas, but didn’t loosen his grip.  
“Stay?” Dean whispered and it was all Cas needed to fall beside Dean in the bed rather than leave. 

Cas turned the lights off with a thought, and Dean just pressed in closer to the angel. Their legs were intertwined and one of Dean’s arms draped over Cas’ waist. Cas held Dean tight to his chest, enjoying the fact that he didn’t need to sleep. He was afraid of facing the morning, but he had a few hours of this, of just holding Dean, all to himself. That was worth anything.


End file.
